Omega
Omega is the ranks of new recruits for the Legion. They have had no experience within the teams, are considered the lowest on the totem pole, and are the largest team of all. They go on reconnaissance missions, spying on rogue governments, or even suspious U.S. officials. The leader of Omega is Ghost, aka Crystall Hayes. She has the abilities of density-shifting and invisibility. She is considered the infilitration specialist of the Legion. She is tactical, logical, and a bit of a smart-alec. Next in command is Assault, aka Reggie Dove. He has strength, agility, and endurance. He serves as primary offense/defense for Omega. He is arrogant, always looking for a fight. Next is Bubble, aka Vladamir Romanoff. He can create force fields at will, and serves as primary defense. He is reclusive, and only training can get him to come out of his shell. Next is Double, aka Jennifer Walters. She has duplication, the ability to create a living copy of herself. She servers as the one-woman-army for the Legion. She is full of herself, always complementing one of her clones. Next is Growth, aka Darrick Peartree. He has regeneration, the ability to regrow any body mass. He serves as a medical officer for the Legion. He is egotistic, always thinking about himself. Next was Blinder, name unknown. He had the ability to cause sensory overload, making it so his opponents couldn't attack. He was a prankster, always looking for someone to trick. However, he was killed by a sniper in Afghanistan during a raid. Next is Eagle, aka Baxter Roberts.He is able to fly with wings, and serves as the Legion's aerial offense. He is a thrill seeker, always looking for something exciting. Next is Iron, aka Julia Kyle. She has magnestism, the ability to manipulate metal and magnetic fields. She serves as metalic offense. She is a nacissist, giving herself more credit than she deserves. Next was Melt, aka Deireum Geutta. He had the ability to liquidate his body, turning into liquid. He serves as liquid offense. He was killed in action by a sniper during a mission in Russia. Next is Spirit, aka Sarah Corrigan. She has the ability to possess a person at will. She is the only ghost on the Legion, and takes an enemy to the GuardTower for interrogation from time to time. She is an outsider, with everyone except Medic. Next is Medic, aka William Lawrence. He has the ability to heal people on contact. He serves as the United Kingdom diplomat, and the chief medical officer. He is the living british stereotype, and is a close friend of Spirit. Next was Shadow, aka Greg Wilson. He had the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows. He served as night-time offense for the Legion. He was killed in action during the Great War, and was disintegrated. Next is Codex-19, aka Jane Blake. She has intangibility, the ability to walk through solid objects. She is the nineteenth clone of Codex, though she doesn't remember how or when she was created or how she escaped. She serves as the Legion's escape artist, and is extremely competitive. Last is Nature, aka Susan Wilson. She has the ability to control plants, and serves as the Legion's botanical offense and gardener. She is a care-taker, looking out for everyone else. She also grows medical herbs for the hospital and medical center of the GuardTower. Category:Levels Category:Personnel